OCs NEEDED
by ShinoaTsukimo
Summary: OCs NEEDED for an elite DWMA team. OPEN.
1. I need OCs

I have just recently come back onto after so many years, and I'm just itching to start a new story =) I am in the mood to write a Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph OC story, but unfortunately, submissions have been slow :( So, while waiting for submissions, I'm going to do a Soul Eater story!

I'm still finalizing the plot, but... Not too long after the fall of Asura, there is a new threat that emerges. The DWMA puts together an elite squad, H L Angel , when a threat named the "Dark Witch" appears, along with the threat of a virus called the "Black Paradise." It's not long before a large body count starts appearing around the world. It's a race against time to find the Dark Witch before the human race is wiped out by the mysterious plague.

* * *

I'm looking for two weapons and two meisters to form an elite squad (H L Angel) along with my weapon character and meister character (THEY ARE NOT PARTNERS.)

Meister: (Open)

Weapon: (Open)

Meister: (Taken) Gray Aldrich

Weapon: (Open)

Meister: (Open)

Weapon: (Taken) Kai Usher

As I'm not picking a lot of characters, I'm looking for OCs that really stand out :)

* * *

My usual rules:

~I AM ONLY ACCEPTING CHARACTERS THROUGH PM. NO REVIEWS.

~You may submit as many characters as you'd like, but please, don't send me all female or all male characters. I want a variety.

~I will pair up partners. My characters are not partners, so I will pair someone up with each.

~As always, no mary-sues or gary-sues. They won't be considered at all.

~The more detailed/effort is put into the character, the more I will consider them :) BE DETAILED. BE CREATIVE.

~THIS IS AN ELITE TEAM. They aren't your average, cliché characters. Please keep this in mind :)

~Any questions, don't hesitate to PM me :)

~The deadline to submit characters will be March 30th

* * *

OC form

I PUT THE OC FORM ON MY PROFILE FOR BETTER COPYING AND PASTING

Name: (Be creative)

Nickname: (if they have one)

Gender:

Age: (16-20)

Nationality:

Sexuality:

Meister or Weapon:

What you look for in a Meister/weapon partner: (For when I pair up teams)

Resonance ability:

WEAPON

Weapon type:

Weapon appearance:

Personal:

Personality: (Small paragraph, at the least)

Family:

History:

How they feel about Kai: (My character, her form is down below. The more detailed the better, because I need to see who interacts with her the best. That doesn't mean they have to love her or even like her at all. I just need chemistry between characters.)

How they about Grey: (His form is below too)

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style, length:

Skin color:

Any scars/tattoos/etc:

Height:

Body type:

Soul appearance:

While H L Angel will have an elite standardized jacket or trench coat, what is your characters outfit under that:

Story wise/extras (In case I need them):

Strengths/talents/Abilities:

Weaknesses/fatal flaw:

Fears:

Would they want a relationship:

Any dark secrets:

What do you want to happen to your character in the story: (Must have at least two things. I am open to anything and everything, so please suggest)

Anything I missed:

* * *

My OC #1

Basics:

Name: Kaia Usher

Nickname: Kai

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Nationality: Unknown

Sexuality: Pansexual

Meister or Weapon: Weapon

What you look for in a Meister/weapon partner: She needs someone who is level headed and able to keep her calm. She also needs them to be patient. She doesn't mind a girl or a boy Meister.

Resonance ability: "Blood moon" A crimson stripe runs up the enlarged long sword and expands the angel wings on the hilt as the fill up with blood. Send out a few powerful slash waves that can slice an enemy in half.

WEAPON

Weapon type: A long sword

Weapon appearance: Appears as a platinum long sword, almost translucent in appearance. The hilt is shaped like two small angel wings on either side of the the handle.

Personal:

Personality: Because of her past, Kai has always tried to keep her distance from others. She wishes for human contact, but has always been scared of the outcome if someone found out her secret, or worse, she lost control and killed the person with her Kishin. When she was chosen for H L Angel , she acts friendly towards the others, but still has a passive nature. Over time, she opens up more. Kai is overall calm in everyday situations, yet serious when the situation calls for it. She is extremely passionate when it comes to something she believes in, and can get easily angered when her friend's lives are put in danger, yet has to clench her teeth to keep her madness in check.

Family: None

History: She wasn't conceived naturally, but as an experiment where regular sperm of a weapon was combined with Kishin egg. She grew up in a lab run by Arachnophobia, as a lab rat. They wanted to create an ultimate weapon that could harness a Kishin's madness. The experiment ultimately failed, which resulted in Kai destroying the lab and massacring the remaining researchers when she was around 11. Her madness went on a rampage until the DWMA dispatched a Meister/weapon pair to dispose of the threat, but they were unsure what to do when they saw a Kishin that had a human embodiment with weapon blood. She eventually collapsed from all the energy she exerted and was taken back to the DWMA. Death gave her a year to harness and suppress her inner Kishin, or else she would be executed. Once Death was certain Kai had her inner Kinshin under control, she was allowed to join the DWMA and train her weapon at the age of 13. She's never actually had an actual Meister partner though, for fear of exposing her madness through her soul wavelength. Sometimes she still struggles with her madness, but she's never had another episode where she went insane and the Kishin came out.

Hobbies:

-Training

-Reading

Likes: (Guys it's like 3 in morning, I'm gonna be lazy)

Dislikes:

-Kishins

-Dark Paradise/Dark Witch

Appearance:

Eye color: Honey brown

(Kishin alter ego: Red)

Hair color: Ash brown

(Kishin alter ego: Black)

Hair style, length: Straight down to her ribs, Slight right side bands.

Skin color: Fair skinned

Any scars/tattoos/etc:

-Double earlobe piercings

-Long 3 inch scar on stomach

Height: 5'6"

Body type: Slim, though almost weak looking

Soul appearance: Unknown

While H. will have an elite standardized jacket or trench coat (in white, or black), what is your characters outfit under that: Black thigh length, high waisted shorts, with a light pink tank top. She has a white cropped H L Angel jacket. She wears knee length black combat boots.

Story wise/extras (In case I need them):

Strengths/talents/Abilities:

-Soul seal; people cannot read her soul

-Soul menace; can eject a wave of madness into the body she uses it on

-Agile; she's very agile

Weaknesses/fatal flaw:

-Strength; she's not very strong

-She can't be easily angered, or her madness can take over

Fears: Her Kishin will break free and she'll kill everyone in H L Angel

Would they want a relationship: Yes

Any dark secrets: She's part Kishin

What do you want to happen to your character in the story: N/A (because I know what will happen to my characters already :)

Anything I missed: Nope

* * *

My OC #2 (I created this OC a long time ago, and have been dying to use him in one of my stories)

Basics:

Name: Gray Aldrich

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Nationality: American

Sexuality: Bisexual

Meister or Weapon: Meister

What you look for in a Meister/weapon partner: Gray also does not mind a male or female weapon. He wants someone who can make him laugh, but can be serious when the situation calls for it. He wants to be able to have a long conversation with his weapon into early hours of the morning, whether it's combat planning or just spending time.

Resonance ability: "Death seal" An defensive move that seals the opponent soul (making them unable to attack) but makes Gray unable to use his weapon for attacking while doing this resonance.

WEAPON

Weapon type: N/A

Weapon appearance: N/A

Personal:

Personality: Gray is an easy-going young man. He is the type of person that would rather wait and see how things unfold and then forms his own opinion. He is very friendly and enjoys having people around, but when he's alone, he becomes detached and always seems to be thinking of something and seems somewhat unapproachable. He acts like a big brother towards everyone and always trys to make everything easy and simple for everyone to understand. Doesn't become easily angered, but he's terrifying when he is.

Family:

-Elizabeth Aldrich, mother (Alive)

-Thomas Aldrich, father (Deceased)

-Bane Aldrich; older twin brother (Alive) -Will appear in the story later

History: (Lol I'll fill this out tomorrow, it's 3:00 a.m. right now)

Hobbies:

-Daydreaming

-Hanging out with friends

Likes: (Guys it's like 3 in morning, I'm gonna be lazy)

Dislikes:

-Gore

-Dark Paradise/Dark Witch

Appearance:

Eye color: Light blue

Hair color: Dark brown with a few natural light brown highlights

Hair style, length: (Think Gareki from Karneval) Messy, lots of layers bed head type if hair. Hangs in his eyes a bit, and goes to the middle of his neck.

Skin color: Lightly tanned

Any scars/tattoos/etc:

-He has dimples

-His ears are pierced with simple black studs in either side

Height: 5' 11"

Body type: Toned, has slight abs from years of training under his father

Soul appearance: Light aqua blue soul, with crinkled eyes in a happy/laughing face. A grey beanie is on his soul.

While H. will have an elite standardized jacket or trench coat, what is your characters outfit under that: Black H L Angel trench coat, goes to his heels, wears open. Underneath is a tight black v-neck t-shirt. Dark blue skinny jeans and dark brown lace up army boots. He has a silver chain on his belt loop, and a long chain around his neck that has his family's emblem ring (a white flame) on it.

Story wise/extras (In case I need them):

Strengths/talents/Abilities:

-A natural born leader

-He's a quick thinker and very adaptable when the situation calls for it

Weaknesses/fatal flaw:

-He has no special abilities, such as soul menace, etc.

Fears:

-H L Angel will be wiped out

-Dark Paradise will destroy the world

Would they want a relationship: Sure

Any dark secrets: TBA

What do you want to happen to your character in the story: N/A (because I know what will happen to my characters already :)

Anything I missed: Nope

Thanks guys :) Also, please check out my Seraph of the End OC story too if you are interested in entering a character there.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm also updating my Soul Eater character charts :) I will announce the full names of the characters at a later date. For now, this just shows what spots are open still.

Submissions have actually been very slow, for both the OC stories I'm doing (Owari no Seraph and Soul Eater.) I've only had two submissions for this story so far. If I don't get enough characters by the end of the month, I will be canceling writing the story.

Elite DWMA squad, H L Angel:

Meister: (Open)

Weapon: (Open)

Meister: (Taken) Gray Aldrich

Weapon: (Open)

Meister: (Open)

Weapon: (Taken) Kai Usher

*By the way, just because I haven't put down 'Taken' in a spot, doesn't mean I won't use the characters I've already received. I'm just waiting for a few more submissions first.


	3. Long time, no see Continuation?

Oh wow, it's almost been exactly two years since I last logged in to .

Hey guys, this is Momoco. I'm sorry about disappearing out of the blue. But "life" just kind of happened, and I just didn't come onto this website anymore.

Lately, things have been a little bit rough for me. I randomly started reminiscing about when I first watched Soul Eater when it first came out, as it was a show that just made me feel really happy. I started rewatching episodes a week ago, and started writing fanfics (like the good old times!) to help relieve some stress. I just remember and decided to come back.

I know it's been two years, and many of the original people who sent in OCs probably won't see this, but I'm thinking of maybe starting up the story again. I like the plot that I came up with... and I think it would be a nice thing to help relieve a little bit of stress from my life.

(I know I was complaining about only receiving 2 OCs in the last post... at least I received 2 more through PM when I got back on XD That's enough to start the story.)

Let's see what happens.


End file.
